Young Love
by disneylover01
Summary: Now a part of the family, Angel spends more time with her love, Scamp. Little do the two pups know that they feel the same way about each other. When a very familiar enemy comes back, will they be able to risk their lives to save the one they love? Cover image made by Panther85.
1. PLEASE READ!

Before you start the story, please read this:

This is my first story on this movie

Rated K+ for now, don't know what may happen in the future

I've been thinking about this story for a few days

If you haven't already, check out my other stories from Zootopia

I love your feedback, please leave a review

I often ask the readers for ideas, if you have one, PM me with it...it could be featured in the story

This is my first story of Lady and the Tramp 2, so I'm pretty new to this

Hope you enjoy the story!

Disneylover01


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Life

**Chapter 1: A New Life**

I can't believe it. I'm once again with a family. I feel like this is the one. This will be the family that will take care of me for the rest of my life. I can't explain how happy I feel right now. I had my first real bath in a long time. I forgot how good that felt. They cleaned me up, gave me a beautiful collar, and a pretty bow around me. Having someone love you this much and care for you feels amazing. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Tenderfoot. When he ran away to join the Junkyard Dogs, I had to help him realize that being a house pet is more than just rules. You have family who love you and take care of you. When you are feeling down or alone, they will pick you up and make you feel loved. I had to tell him the truth. I know what being a part of a family feels like. Before I joined the gang, I was a house pet. I felt happy, until they gave me away. My previous five families didn't love me enough to keep me. I told him about my past, which definitely surprised him. If he never ran away, I would still be a part of the gang, trapped in the paws of Buster. I hate him so much. He made me feel like a slave. I'm glad that I left because I get to spend the rest of my life with the one that I really love. I don't know if he knows yet. That night I spent with him in the park and at Tony's was amazing. We got to show our true feelings for each other for the first time. IK really want to tell him how I feel, but I'm really nervous. I have no idea how his family and masters will react. I don't know what my life would be like without him. This is something I need to talk to his parents about.

I rest up a little bit next to the fireplace, alone. I hear Jim Dear and Darling walk in and sit down in the chairs next to where I lay. I can hear them whispering. It sounds like they are talking about me.

Jim Dear asked, "She's so adorable. Junior loves her. I'm worried that she will be just like Scamp. Do you think that she will trash up the place? I mean, Scamp aone is hard to deal with."

I hear Darling respond calmly to his question, "I'm sure she'll be fine. She hasn't done anything yet. If so, you shouldn't be mad at her. She just came off the streets. She will need time to adjust to the house life. This will take patience."

"Who knows, maybe she's the one that can make Scamp behave better. After all, she did help him come home."

"Yeah, she's such an Angel."

I hear the two of them get up and walk closer to me. I pretend to sleep so they won't suspect that I was listening. I feel a soft hand stroke me lightly. The feeling of having someone pet you is amazing. It makes me feel loved and a part of this family. After a while, they walk away. I decide to get up and find the parents. I walk outside to see the parents, Junior, and the pups all out there playing. Lady and Tramp are laying down in the shade, the triplets are playing with Junior, and Scampy is wrestling around with a ball. I walk up to the couple, feeling sorry for interrupting their sleep.

"Mrs. Lady?" I asked.

"Please call me Lady. I don't need to hear any Mrs., especially by someone in the family."

"Sorry, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Of course Angel."

We walk inside to get away from the others. Hopefully she will understand.

"What did you want to talk about?" Lady asked.

"I...I want to talk about Scamp."

"What about him?"

"I think...I think I'm in love with him."

"Oh really," she said with a heartwarming smile.

"Yeah, I want to talk to you because I want to make sure that you are alright with it."

"Of course I am alright with it dear. I was expecting you to ask anyways."

"You...you were?"

"Yes, ever since he brought you to us, I knew right then that you liked him. When I saw his reaction when the masters let you be a part of this family, it was obvious."

"Thank you. He means a lot to me and he makes me the happiest pup in the world. Even though we don't agree on some things, I still care about him."

"What did he ever do when he was away?"

"Well, to start off, we saved each other's lives. He saved me from going to the pound, I saved him from a train."

When I said that I saved him, I saw her wince. I know this family cares a lot about him, especially Junior.

"Anyways, we fell into a lake after I saved him. We found each other and took a walk through the park. The most interesting part about that was that we walked past some paw prints in the concrete and a heart with names in it."

"It's still there? That was when Tramp and I went on our first date. We took a walk through the park, then had a romantic dinner at Tony's."

"Hey, that what we did. It was amazing."

"Really...have you guys kissed yet."

"I mean, I kissed his cheek, but he nearly kissed me when he started cleaning me up after the food,"

Both of us share a small laugh.

She continues, "It sure seems like my boy likes you too. I totally accept you two being together. He seems different when he is around you. He listens to you. He hasn't misbehaved ever since he came home. That's a new record. I'll be amazed if you can keep this up."

"Thanks Lady. Oh yeah, one more thing."

"What?"

"How do I tell him how I really feel?"

"Well, when the time is right, you'll know."

"Really?"

"Positive, I told Tramp how I felt after the rat incident in the house. I think he already knew before then because I was taken to the pound. I was chained to my doghouse after. He realized what he had done and fixed it. You will know when the time is right to tell him. Who knows, he's probably talking with his father right now."

 **Scamp POV**

I wrestle around with my ball out in the yard. I didn't bother disturbing Angel because she's sleeping. I stop messing around when I see Angel walk out to talk to my mother. Most likely one of their "female conversations" about stuff. The two walk back inside. This is a good time to talk with my father about Angel. I really want to be with her, but I don't know how to tell her. I walk over to my father who is relaxing in the shade of the tree.

"Dad, can I talk to you alone?" I ask.

"Sure Whirlwind. Since your mother is talking to Angel inside, we'll go in the front yard."

We move over to the front yard, which is completely empty. This will give us some time alone, hoping nobody else hears anything.

"What is it son?"

"I want to talk to you about Angel."

"What about her?"

"Well…I don't know how to say this…"

"You like her, don't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"I saw how happy you were when she came with me to save you. I saw how happy she was when our masters let her into the family. I knew right then that you really liked her."

"I do. If I never ran away, I would still have the same view of being a house pet. She's been with me ever since the day I left. She told me the story of when she was a part of a family."

"She had a master before?"

"Five times. Every one of them either moved, had an allergy, or didn't like her."

"That's terrible."

"She told me that she would do anything to be a part of a family. I was the exact opposite."

"She really wanted to have a family."

"She did. We became close after we saved each other's lives."

"What happened?"

"I saved her from going to the pound and she saved me from a train. We fell through the train tracks and into a lake. We found each other and took a walk through the park. I saw the heart from when you and Mom went on your first date. Anyways, we walked through the park and ate at Tony's. It was amazing."

"It seems like you had a night like I did when I met your mother. Did you guys kiss?"

"She kissed me on the cheek and I nearly did. After we ate, there was sauce under her lips, so I licked it off. She didn't seem angry at that. Then we just cuddled until we left."

"So I'm guessing you're wondering if I allow it?"

"Yes, and I don't know what to say to her. I mean, how do I tell her?"

"Relax, you'll know when to tell her when the time is right."

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome, son. You seem happy to be a part of this family. She really did teach you well. I'm happy that you found your other half."

The rest of the day was really awkward for the two of us. I tried to pretend like I never had that conversation. Angel seemed off as well. Maybe that was what she was talking to my mom about. We were pretty distant from each other until -

"Okay everyone, time for bed," Tramp shouted.

"Yay!" screamed Annette and Collette.

"Aww!" screamed Scamp and Danielle.

Angel walks up next to me and whispers, "It's okay, Tenderfoot. There is nothing wrong about getting sleep. I actually can't wait."

"So you're excited? Are you taking sides?"

"No I am not! As a Junkyard Dog, you never get much sleep. Now, I can catch up on that. Besides, I thought you loved to sleep."

"I do, but I like staying up with you."

That caused a blush to appear on her cheeks. She smiled back at me, knowing that I love spending time with her. Everything seems to be going well until a terrible situation appeared in my head. I run out of the room to find my parents.

"Mom, Dad!" I yelled.

"Shh, everyone's asleep," my mother whispers, "What do you need?"

"Where will Angel sleep? She doesn't have a bed?"

"I figured she would sleep with you. You guys are really close. It will only be until the masters get another bed for her."

I knew it. She knows that I like Angel. Now, she's putting me into this situation. I guess I have to accept it. I walk back into the other room where Angel is laying at.

"Angel, come on. Let's get to bed."

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"You will be sleeping in my bed."

"What about you?"

"I'll be next to you on the floor."

We head upstairs into my room. Yes, since I am a boy, my parents think that I should sleep in a different room than my sisters. I let her take my bed and I sleep on the floor.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, Angel whispers, "Scamp, I can't do this."

"What do you mean, Angel?"

She moves over to one end of the bed, "You will not be sleeping on the floor. Come here. There is enough room."

I slowly make my way into the bed with her. This is an awkward moment for the both of us. As I get comfortable, I feel her fur rest against mine. I forgot how soft her fur was. It feels...relaxing.

"Goodnight Tenderfoot."

I lean my head in against her, "Goodnight Angel."

I turn my head and give her a kiss on the head. She reacted by wagging her tail rapidly and returned it. A smile formed on the both of our faces as we fall asleep in the comfort of each other.

 _She loves me,_ I thought.

 **Angel POV**

 _He loves me,_ I thought.

 **Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story! I strongly encourage feedback and recommendations to make this story better. COVER IMAGE MADE BY PANTHER85! Please let me know what you think! - Disneylover01**


	3. Chapter 2 - Confessions

**Chapter 2: Confessions**

I slowly open my eyes, not wanting to get up at all. Last night was the first time in a long time I've slept in a bed. I want to go back to sleep because I feel so relaxed. Being a house pet is amazing. I feel comfortable and safe with my new family. I try to get up, but a weight on my back pins me to the bed. I look over to see what is holding me down. Of course, it's only Scamp. He must have gotten lonely over the night and wrapped his paw around me. I know that we shared the same bed last night. Words can't describe the amazing feeling it is cuddling next to him. I really want to tell him how I feel, but I can't get myself to talk to him. I should talk to his sisters too. I haven't really gotten to know them since I became a part of the family. I slowly and quietly scootch off the bed, avoiding waking Scamp. I walk up and sit down at the window, gazing out at the sunrise. I still feel like this is a dream. I feel like I'm still a Junkyard Dog. I feel like I'm going to wake up any second and realize that this is all a dream. No, it's not a dream. I have an amazing family and an amazing lover.

I make my way downstairs to greet everyone else that is awake. The masters are awake, but Junior isn't. I walk up to Jim Dear and Darling to greet them. I know they don't understand me, but they seem to know us dogs pretty well. I let out a short and quiet bark to avoid waking anyone else. The couple leans down and picks me up.

"Good morning Angel," Darling says happily.

I bark in response to her comment and give her a loving kiss on the cheek.

"She sure seems happy to be a part of our family," Jim Dear mentions.

"I bet she is. It looks like she slept great last night," Darling replies.

"Why of course, she was with Scamp the entire night."

She turns back to me, "Looks like Scamp had a girlfriend."

I try to hide my embarrassment from the masters, but I know it's no use. They must have seen me with Scamp last night. Hopefully, they will be fine with it.

Jim Dear responds, "Well as long as I don't catch them...you know...I'm fine with it. Who knows, maybe our sweet little Angel can change Scamp."

I let our a quiet bark in response to Jim Dear's comment. Scamp does seem more well behaved when I'm with him. I give Darling another kiss as she sets me down. I walk into the living room to see the sisters slowly trying to wake themselves up. This seems like a good time to know more about them.

I walk up to the sisters, who still look really tired.

"Good morning you three. Did you sleep well?"

Annette replies, "By the way we are moving this morning, I think I'm speaking for the three of us, I believe we all slept well. How about you Angel?"

"I slept great. It's been a while since I've slept in a bed."

Collette enters the conversation, "Wait, you didn't have a bed where you came from?"

"I think it's too early in the morning to tell you my story."

"Nooo. Tell us Angel! We want to know you better since you a part of our family now," Danielle pleads.

"Well, if you tell me more about you guys, I will tell you my story."

"Yay!" the three sisters scream quietly.

Collette starts, "If you didn't know, my name is Collette. I've been told that I am sweet, ladylike, proper, and stuck-up. Most importantly, I love baths and dressing up."

Annette continues, "My name is Annette and I also love dressing up and taking baths. I've been told that I am really brave."

Danielle finishes, "My name is Danielle and I have been told that I am tomboyish, whatever the heck that means, and spunky. They say I'm the weird one in the family."

"Of course not Danielle, Scamp is the really weird one," I state.

They all nod their heads in agreement.

"Can you tell us your story Angel?" Collette asks.

"Of course. Get comfortable because it is a pretty long story."

When they settle down, I start my story.

"Well, my name is Angel and I am a slender pomeranian mix. I would consider myself a bunch of stuff, but I won't go into that. Before I met Scamp, I was a Junkyard Dog."

"What's a Junkyard Dog?" Danielle asks.

"Shh," the other two respond. They seem really anxious to hear my story.

"It's okay. If you have any questions, I'll attempt to answer them the best I can. A Junkyard Dog is just like the name of it. We live in a junkyard with other dogs and we have to work for our stuff. We don't get beds or baths like you do. We had to keep running away to avoid going to the pound. We have to find our own food to eat. I can't believe Scamp wanted to be a part of that."

"Wait, that's what Scamp meant by being a 'wild dog'?" Annette asks.

"Yes. I don't know why he wanted to in the first place. Anyways, I was one of them. They were technically considered my family. I never really called them my family because I didn't like them. Before I joined them, I was a house dog like you guys."

"You were?" the three say in unison.

"Yes, I've had five families. Every one of them had a reason to leave me. In every home, I'd feel really comfortable like 'this is the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life in', but no. They left me. I feel really happy here, but I don't want you guys or the masters to leave me or get rid of me."

"We will never let that happen Angel. You are a part of our family now, and family always stick together," Collette protests.

"Thanks. Anyways, when I heard about Scamp's story of wanting to be one of us, I couldn't let that happen. I told him my story and I told him that I would give anything to get what he has. Being a part of a family is amazing. We ended up saving each other's lives once."

"What?" the three ask in shock.

"Yeah, Scamp saved me from going to the pound and I saved him from getting hit by a train. I pushed him through the track and we fell into a lake. We found each other again and took a walk through the park. It was amazing, I've never felt that close with someone before."

"Someone's in looove," Danielle comments.

"I'm getting there. So, we took a walk through the park together and ate at a romantic restaurant. By the way, he kissed me."

"Oh my gosh!" Annette and Colete screams.

"Eww!" Danielle says in disgust.

"After that, we came back here and looked in the window. I told him that he should be happy for being a part of a family. It's great to have someone that cares about you so much. Eventually, Tramp catches Scamp after running through the park when you guys were there. He tries to talk Scamp in coming home, but he doesn't want to. I told him that it was wrong to go against your father. I told him that he needs to go back home. Buster, the leader of the Junkyard Dogs, found out about my secret of wanting to be a house dog because of Scamp. I ran away after that, clearly upset. I didn't know where to go after that because I have no family. Scamp then comes looking after me, but I was too upset to come out of hiding. I ran and ran, but I didn't know where to go. I had no family and Scamp betrayed me. That night, I found Scamp in the back of the dog catcher's car. I ran here to get help. Tramp came with me to the pound and we saved him. He went back to the junkyard to retrieve back his collar and crushed Buster with a massive pile of old building materials. I then follow him back here, where he introduces me to you guys and now I'm here."

"You really changed Scamp," Collette states.

"Yes, and to be totally honest with you...I'm in love with him. Ever since I joined this family, he's been happier and well behaved."

"Oh my gosh. If you can get Scamp to be well behaved, we will totally be best friends," Annette added.

"I'm happy that Scamp has changed. He really cares about you. I've never seen him this happy since Dad took him out in the middle of the night to howl at the moon," Collette mentions.

"Will that be alright with you guys? Would it be alright if I date your brother?"

"If it means he will annoy us less, totally," Collette continues.

The three girls laugh at that remark. I know Scamp can be annoying at times, but I still love him. I talk with the girls for a little longer, not knowing that Lady and Tramp were sitting right behind be listening in on the story as well. I'm happy that everything is going well with the three sisters. I feel like I'm a part of the family.

"Angel, I think you need to wake your boyfriend up. He always needs assistance waking up," Tramp jokes.

"Oh my gosh, when did you guys get here?"

"We loved your story Angel. It reminds us of what Lady and I went through."

"Oh…"

"It's totally fine Angel. Has he told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

"Told you that he loves you?"

"No, but I really wish he would already."

"Why don't you be the one that tells him?"

"Me, oh I can't."

"Come on Angel. If he won't say it, then you will need to say it first."

"I'll attempt to wake him up. One last thing, on a scale of 1 to 10, how hard will this be?"

Everyone looks at each other then back at me.

"10," everyone says in unison.

I make my way back into the room where Scamp is sleeping. It looks like he has been tossing and turning ever since I got up. He looks so cute when he is sleeping. Did I really just say that? Now, how am I going to wake him up? I start off by laying next to him and kissing his cheek. He starts to move a little bit and opens his eyes.

"Well that's a good way to wake up in the morning," Scamp said.

"Get used to it Tenderfoot. I'll be doing this every morning if you don't get up."

"I guess I should start sleeping longer then."

He makes his way up on his feet and comes close to me.

"How did you sleep Angel?"

"I slept fine because you were next to me the entire time."

"Yeah, listen, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it Scamp?"

"Well, it's just that...I...I…"

"Just tell me already."

"I...why can't I say this?"

I realize what he is trying to say. He loves me. My tail starts to wag at the thought of him saying it.

"Scamp?"

"What?"

"Since you can't say it first. I guess I have to be the one that does," I say taking a step closer to him, "I love you Scamp."

"R-really?"

"I love you so much Scamp. I should have said it earlier, but I couldn't get myself to say it."

"I love you too Angel."

I feel the excitement rush through my body as I jump on top of him and kiss him on the lips. He finally said it. This is not a dream! This is really happening! We break from the kiss both out of breath. I've never been this happy before.

"Awww," I hear coming from the doorway. I turn around to see Collette and Annette standing in the doorway. I quickly turn away to hide my embarrassment.

The two of them walk in the room happily.

"Scamp that's the fastest you've ever gotten up!" Collette exclaims.

She turns to me and says, "You're the best Angel!"

They then leave us alone in the room. I walk back over to Scamp, who still looks surprised by the kiss. We share another kiss and walk downstairs together. Things are going to be different now. I'm really happy that he loves me too. I keep thinking to myself 'this is a dream...it's not real...you will wake up any second now'. No, it's not a dream. I have never felt this happy. I have a family that cares about me and I have my love, Scamp. Things couldn't be better.

 **Hello everyone! I hope you are really enjoying this story! If you have any ideas of what you want to see later in the story, PM me with your ideas! I am open to ideas and it may be featured in the story! Please leave a review and tell me what you think if the story so far! Next chapter will be up real soon! Be sure to check out my profile and read my other stories! - Disneylover01**


	4. Chapter 3 - A Familiar Enemy

**Chapter 3: A Familiar Enemy**

Things couldn't be any better in my new home. I am on good terms with the three sisters as well as the masters. Even better, Scamp and I finally confessed our love for each other. I've never felt this close to anyone before. It feels...amazing. I know that he is always by my side and cares a lot about me. Whenever there is danger, he will protect me. Whenever I need him, he is there. He has really changed ever since he left this place and decided to become a Junkyard Dog. I'm glad I'm out of that group. I don't have to worry about them anymore. There is still that very slight feeling of worry. What if they get rid of me because they don't like me anymore? What if they can't afford to have me? I don't want to leave this place! I do know that whatever happens, Scamp will always be next to me.

Scamp and I spend most of the morning outside because I know how much Scamp enjoys being out of the house. Ever since I became a part of this family, I haven't heard him complain once. Later in the afternoon, we all take a walk to the park to have a picnic. Hopefully this one will go better than the last picnic they had.

 _Recap: Scamp's final test was to steal food from his own family's picnic. He agreed and trashed the picnic._

As we head towards the park, I have a disturbing feeling. I feel like someone is watching us. I don't feel like we are alone. I have an idea of who that might be.

We arrive at the park and set up our picnic. It wasn't long after until we dug into the food. It's nice to get out of the house every once in a while. Not only that, but have other foods instead of just dog food all of the time. Everything is going well. I still have a disturbing feeling, but I hide it so nobody can see. We finish lunch and the masters lets us roam around. The three sisters are paying with Junior and Lady and Tramp are resting in the shade nearby. I walk up to Scamp, who clearly seems distracted.

"You okay Tenderfoot?"

"Wh-what? Oh...yeah, I'm fine."

"You look distracted."

"I'm fine Angel. I just have a weird feeling."

"What kind of weird feeling?"

"This may sound crazy to you, but I feel like someone is watching us."

"Really? I have the exact same feeling."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I've had this feeling ever since we left the house. Come on Scamp, you want to take a walk around the park? It'll take your mind off of things."

"Sure, as long as I'm with you."

I nuzzle his side as we begin our walk. As we get further away from the others, I feel the discomfort in my body increase. This doesn't seem like a good idea to walk with Scamp without anyone else. I look over at Scamp to see the same expression as mine. As we reach the back side of the park, I pick up a familiar scent. The smell of garbage, like a junkyard. Scamp and I stop to trace the scent. The both of us look at each other with uncomfortable feelings. We both turn around and begin to walk away until another dog comes out of the bishes and blocks our path.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?," the dog asks, "It's nice to see the two of you again."

"Leave us alone Buster."

"Angel, baby, come on. I'm sure being a house dog sucks. Why don't you dump them and come back to the junkyard with me."

"I will never go back Buster. Why do you think I'll ever go back?"

"You will come back when your owners kick you out of the house. You can be my girl again."

"I'M NOT YOUR GIRL! I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE!"

"Scamp, buddy, how's the house life?"

"It's actually going really well Buster. Ever since you betrayed me and had me sent to the pound, I actually had help taking out one of your buddies that now has a penthouse suite there. You should teach Reggie some new tricks when you are there."

"I don't need your attitude Scamp. Why don't you come back to the junkyard with me? You've always said that you want to be a wild dog."

"Not anymore Buster. I have everything I need."

"You're just like your father. You betrayed me and took my girl away from me as well."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, and your entire crew."

I do not feel comfortable with Buster here. We need to get away from him. I can tell that Scamp is protecting me. Him and his father don't have good relationships with Buster. Both of them betrayed him and his group because of love and became a house pet. Scamp doesn't seem afraid of Buster anymore. He keeps making him angrier and angrier.

"Scamp, do you remember what I said before what I do to house pets?"

That made Scamp shut his mouth. Buster hates house pets because of Tramp. The thought of what Buster can do is terrifying. He is a big and strong dog. We need to get out of here. I interrupt their argument to try and end the conversation.

"Sorry Buster, we have to go. We actually have others that care about us that we need to be with."

His growling intensifies, "You're not going anywhere. You are going back with me to the junkyard and you will stay there."

"And if I don't?"

"You'll have a romantic date with the pound."

"Oh yeah, I would love to miss that."

Buster boils to the point where he can't hold his anger any longer. He charges towards me and grabs me by the tail. I scream for Scamp's help. I also want to get the attention of Tramp and the masters. It didn't take long before Scamp made his attack. Buster reacted so much that he threw me against a wall. After that, everything went dark.

 **Scamp POV**

I attack Buster to make him release Angel. I'm not going to let him take her away from me. I bite his ear extremely hard, forcing him to release Angel. My heart stopped when I saw him throw her against a wall, knocking her out cold. My emotions then filled with pure rage. I'm not going to let him hurt her anymore. He deserves to be in the pound. I reach around and bite his other ear. He howls in pain as he claws me down to the ground. He then winds up with his paw and strikes me on the side of my face. I wince in pain as I feel the scratch. My paw, now covered in blood, strikes back. Buster dodged my attack and continued attacking me. I feel myself drain away from the world after every hit. I can't let him take her away. I love her. With all of the strength I have left, I kick him extremely hard in the gut, causing him to back off. That is the last move I can make before I pass out.

 **Tramp POV**

I awake next to my mate hearing a ton of barking. I look around to find the two lovers, but they are gone. I quickly wake up my mate to fill her in on what is happening.

"Pige, Scamp and Angel are out somewhere. I'm going to find them."

"Okay, bring them back quickly. I'll watch the kids."

I nuzzle her before I run off to the sounds of barking.

As I reach the back of the park, I see Angel unconscious and Scamp being attacked by...Buster?! I watch in horror as Scamp makes his final move before passing out. When Buster walks towards Angel, I intervene.

"What do you think you're doing Buster?"

"Hey Tramp. Long time no see. I was just telling your little pets what I do to dogs like you."

"What have you done to them?"

"Don't worry. I'm just here to take my girl back and I'll let you take your mutt. If he lives that is."

His laugh fills me with anger. He reaches for Angel, but I push him back.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have one ess dog in the house Tramp?"

"She's one of us now. She doesn't belong to you. I suggest you leave her alone."

"Are you threatening me?"

"You know how strong I am Buster. I overpower you."

"We'll see about that."

He walks away from the two pups towards me. I look over to see the dogcatcher sitting just outside the park. I start moving towards that direction. I begin to bark to grab the attention of the dogcatcher. He looks this way and notices Buster. Buster is distracted on me when the dogcatcher throws the net on him. Buster has no way out now. I walk up to the net to gloat.

"Looks like I won again. Have fun at the pound."

The mutt growls in anger as the dogcatcher takes them away. I beat him without laying a paw on him. I run back over to the two lovers. I quickly check on Angel. She doesn't look seriously injured. She just took a massive hit. I lick her head in attempt to wake her up. She slowly begins to move as she opens her eyes again.

 **Angel POV**

I begin to open my eyes, trying to remember where I am. Then it hit me, I was knocked out. Is Scamp alright? Is he hurt? Please let him be okay. I open my eyes to see an older version of Scamp. It's his father, Tramp.

"Tramp, is Scamp alright."

"I don't know yet Angel."

I slowly get up and regain myself as Tramp heads over to check on Scamp. I walk up to scamp in pure terror. He has scratches all over his body. Blood is rushing out all over. I immediately break down, upset over what has happened to him. Tramp runs back to the masters to get their attention. It's not long until Jim Dear witnesses the scene. He runs back and grabs the picnic towel and wraps it around Scamp. I whimper in sadness the thought of losing him for good. Tramp didn't look so good either. I can't lose him. Don't let this be the case.

Next thing I know, I am in the animal hospital waiting room. I jump on the chair next to the masters and nuzzle against them for comfort. They know about the two of us and they love it. Everyone is in sadness, but not more than me. Darling picks me up and holds me against her while gently stroking my head.

"Don't worry Angel. He'll be alright. He's a Tramp. For how much he cares about you, he would never leave you."

I whimper in response. I let the comfort of Darling take me into the dream world.

When I wake up, I am in a room. Jim Dear sits right next to me as another man in a white jacket checks my cuts. The doctor informs Jim Dear of the injuries.

"She looks fine. She has a few minor scratches, nothing serious."

"Thanks doctor."

The doctor leaves the room and I look over at Jim Dear for an update on Scamp. He notices my expression and answers my question.

"Scamp is fine. He is out of surgery. He is very weak, but he is alive. You can see him in a little bit."

I am brought back out into the waiting room where the other dogs anxiously await for more news on the condition of Scamp. A while later, the doctor takes us to the room where Scamp is in. The room is filled with medical supplies and an elevated dog bed. The doctor lowers the bed to our height so we can see him. We all breathe a sigh of relief as we watch the sleeping pup. I overhear the doctor informing the masters of his condition.

"Well, I don't know how he got this scratched up, but he's lucky to be alive. He lost a lot of blood from those scratches, but thankfully he'll pull through. We cleaned him up and stitched up the wounds. These are dissolvable stitches, so it will remove on its own when it's healed. For the next few days, he will need lots of sleep. Don't have him move around too much. Keep him still the best you can."

The doctor carefully grabs Scamp and puts him in the back of the car. I cuddle next to him, thankful that he is alive.

We bring him inside the house and put him into his bed. Tamp and I stay in the room where the injured pup is seeping.

"Angel, I'm putting you in charge of him. Everything the doctor says must be taken seriously."

"I'm just glad that he will be fine."

"So am I. I'll leave you alone. You had an exhausting day as well. If you need anything, I'll be downstairs."

I won't be able to sleep in the bed with Scamp because I don't want to injure him even more. I make myself comfortable on the carpet floor next to Scamp's bed. I give him a gentle kiss and I drift to sleep. What would I do without you Scamp?

 **Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It has been a while since I've posted and I'm terrible sorry about that. I don't know when I will post another chapter because I have marching band camp that goes on all day, all week starting Monday. I want to thank you for all of the excellent reviews. You guys make this story feel different than others. I'm very happy that you are really into this story. I will try my hardest to continue this story. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I also ask the readers for ideas. It may be featured in the story. Thank you for all of the great comments and I'll try my hardest to release the next chapter as soon as I can! - Disneylover01**


	5. Chapter 4 - Unfinished Recovery

**Chapter 4: Unfinished Recovery**

I wake up early in the morning extremely tired. I couldn't sleep last night because the horrifying moments from yesterday kept replaying in my head. I occasionally got up and checked on Scamp. Man, I really wanted to feel his warmth last night, but I couldn't because I didn't want to hurt him. I pace around the room, thinking about what happened. All of this is my fault. None of this would have happened if I had stayed with the Junkyard Dogs. I don't want to risk Scamp or anyone else in this family getting hurt by Buster. I know he is in the pound, but he is smart, and he can easily work his way out. If he does, he'll be coming straight for us. Maybe I should leave...I love Scamp, but I want him to be safe. Another attack like this could potentially kill him. That's the last thing I want. Maybe I'll run as far away from here as possible, so I could live in a peaceful place away from everyone I know. What will the sisters think? Will they hate me for doing this? All of this feels like a dream, living here. I feel comfortable and loved here, but I don't know if this place is safe anymore. What do I do?

I continue pacing around the room, trying to gather my thoughts, when I hear Scamp roll around. I immediately forget everything and focus on him and his injuries.

"Don't move around too much Scamp, you'll hurt yourself even more."

Scamp stops his moving and slowly opens his eyes, "Angel?"

"Yes, I'm right here."

"What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Calm down Tenderfoot, I'm perfectly fine."

"But...I saw you…..you were thrown into a wall!"

"And you were scratched up really bad. Your injuries are worse than mine."

"I thought I lost you…"

I could see the fear in his eyes. I knew that he was worried about me. The worst part about that was he risked his life for me.

"I thought I lost you too, Scamp. I was knocked unconscious and woke up to see you on the ground and covered in blood. You risked your life for me. Nobody would ever have the guts to do that."

"Well, I'm a Tramp. We Tramps look after each other. That's what families do."

Tears began to stream down my face as I carefully nuzzled it into his neck. He really does love me.

"I love you, Scamp. Thank you for saving me."

"I would do anything for you Angel. I'm just paying back for everything you've done for me."

"Well, the doctor said that you need a lot of rest."

"Come on, Angel! You know how active I am!"

"I know, but do this for me. Please?"

"Fine, but I'm not laying here all day alone."

"Deal. I'm going to let your parents know that you're awake."

He nods and lays back down. I make my way downstairs and into the living room where the parents are awake, however, the kids are still asleep. They notice me and they motion me out into the backyard where it was quiet and alone.

Lady asks, "Did you sleep well, Angel?"

"Not really. I was up a lot throughout the night. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, I'm feeling a lot better. I came down to let you know that Scamp is awake."

Tramp enters, "How does he feel?"

"I could tell that he was still in pain, so I told him not to move too much."

"That's good," Lady responds, " Thank you for taking care of him."

"I am pretty good at that."

That earned a chuckle out of all of us.

"Well, it looks like I better check in on that little troublemaker," Tramp says.

Tramp heads inside, which leaves Lady and I alone outside.

"It looks like Scamp would do anything to protect you," Lady says.

"I am thankful for that. Sometimes I feel like I am the one putting him in danger."

"No, of course not. None of this is your fault. You made the right choice of leaving your past life and becoming a part of this. It's just that some don't like it and feel betrayed when they leave one for another. That feeling of betrayal turns into anger, which leads to revenge. Thankfully, we were all there and put a stop to it. Tramp took care of you too. That dog could have taken you, but he wouldn't let that happen. Everyone here cares about you Angel. We are so happy that you have brought Scamp back and made an impact his life. Now, you are a part of this amazing family. We care about you, no matter what your past life was like."

"Thank you, Lady. That means a lot."

We spend the next few minutes in silence watching the sun rise over the horizon.

 **Tramp POV**

I make my way upstairs and into Scamp and Angel's room to check on Scamp. I walk into the dark room to find Scamp laying in his bed, clearly bored.

"Hey little man, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like I'm being slaughtered alive, Dad."

"Was it worth it?"

"Worth what?"

"Saving Angel?"

"Of course it was, Dad. I care about Angel. I want to protect her, even if that means me getting the biggest blow. Afterall, I am a wild dog on the inside."

I chuckle, "I guess it does."

"Dad, did you have to this for Mom at one point?"

"Yes, but it wasn't that bad though. I found your mom chained up to the dog house and was told that there was a rat inside the house that was going after Junior. I freed your mother and we went inside. I managed to kill the rat, but the baby's bed fell over. The sitter for the masters found me and called the pound. I was taken to the pound where I may have been killed. Thankfully, the masters came home shortly after and found out that I saved him. They then welcomed me into this family."

"Wow, so you basically risked your life for Mom and the family?"

"Yes, because I love your mom and we care about each other. Sometimes you have to do things you would never think of because you are looking out for the ones you love. Your protective instinct takes over and you make yourself the main focus of the situation. When you do that, everyone else stays safe, which leaves you to fight for them."

"What happened to him anyways?"

"I outsmarted him...again, which got him a one way ticket to the pound."

"Did you get hurt at all, Dad?"

"Physically, no, but emotionally, definitely yes."

"Why is that?"

"I run over to find Angel unconscious and you getting mauled. I thought I was going to lose the two of you. I protected the both of you and outsmarted Buster at his own game. Afterall, I am a Tramp, and we have to be the protectors of the family, even if it means risking our lives."

We sit in silence as the sun's rays begin to beam through the window.

"Well, I better head down and let the girls know you are fine."

I stand up and make my way out of the room.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for...you know...saving me."

"I don't know if the medicine has you going insane or not, but I'll take that as a compliment. Either that or Angel has really changed you."

I shoot him a wink and head downstairs. I inform all the girls of Scamp's condition and they all agree to let him rest for a while. In the meantime, I spend some more time with my love.

 **Angel POV**

I was informed by Tramp that Scamp is doing alright. We all agree to let him rest. I may have to break that agreement because I made a deal with Scamp that I would be next to him for a while. I head back outside and rest on top of the dog house. Now that I am alone, those thoughts from earlier begin to flood my mind. I had a wonderful conversation with Lady. I am greatly loved here by everyone. I need some fresh air. I walk back inside and inform Lady and Tramp that I am heading out to the lake nearby. They feel uncomfortable with allowing me to go out on my own, but they know I can take care of myself.

I walk out to the lake to clear my head. I don't know what to do anymore. I love this family, but I want to keep them safe. If I leave them, they will be safe forever because I am the one Buster is going after. However, they will miss me because they don't know how I feel. They will worry and try to find me. I begin to cry. Why does this have to happen to me?

"Angel?"

The voice behind me makes me jump.

"Oh, Tramp, it's you. What are you doing out here?"

"Checking in on you. What's the matter?"

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Hey, hey, hey...we are family. Of course we'll understand."

"I don't know what to do. I feel like I am the one that is putting this family in danger."

"So you thinking about running away?"

"Yes...no...I don't know. I love you guys, but I feel like that is the best way to keep you safe. I don't want my problems to come into your family. Your son almost died because of me. It would be better if I left so your family could live in peace. I don't want something like yesterday to happen again because of me."

I await a response from Tramp, but I hear nothing. I look over at him and find him staring at the water. He must be in his thoughts.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"It's over, do you know that? Buster is in the pound and won't be getting out anytime soon. You don't need to worry about that anymore. I understand how you feel, but you don't need to worry. I am here and Scamp is here for you. We will protect you. We won't let anything like that happen again. That incident wasn't your fault. It's time to move on from the past and think about the amazing life you have now. Okay?"

I take a moment to think back on his words before a response. I need to move on from this and focus on the life I have now. The past is in the past.

"Yes, thank you. I'm feeling better."

"We love you, especially Scamp. Earlier, I asked him if him being attacked was worth saving you. He said that he would do it all over again because he cares. We all do. I'm going to head back. Are you coming?"

"You go on, I need a moment to unwind, then I'll head back."

"If you ever need anything, Angel, we are here for you."

I look at my reflection in the lake and think about everything. After a while, I get up and start to make my way back. Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in the side, and I go flying in the air. I hit the ground and everything goes black.

 **\- PLEASE READ**

 **Hello everyone! I have a lot more free time now that I am on spring break. I came back here to try to finish the story. There is still a lot more to go. Listening to music that is related to the idea I'm trying to make gets me emotional and inspires me to write. I really want to finish this story. I hope I get these viewers back. If you haven't already, please leave a review and show your opinion. Slight criticism is allowed because it will help me become a better writer. I hope you are enjoying the story. - Disneylover01**


	6. Chapter 5 - Gone

**Chapter 5: Gone**

What is happening? This hurts so bad! What was that? Last I remember, I was talking to Tramp about my situation. He left, then I was knocked out. Who or what was that? Could it be? No, it's not possible. Please don't let it be. I wasn't able to scream for help or anything. They don't know where I am. I don't even don't know where I am. Tramp, Scamp, anyone, help me!

 **Tramp POV**

I wait outside the house for Angel, but she still hasn't arrived yet. It's been about an hour since I left her. Lady walks out and lays down beside me.

"Tramp, what are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for Angel."

"Why?"

"I followed her to the pond because she seemed upset. She told me that she might be the cause of the whole attack thing and she wants to run away to protect us."

"Really? She told me this morning that she believes that this was all her fault. I never knew that it was bad enough to make her want to run away."

"She loves the family Pidge, she said that she just wants to protect us."

"We can protect ourselves. She is a part of our family. Most likely the dog that attacked was familiar with Angel."

"They were…"

"How so?"

"Back before I met you, I was a Junkyard Dog. He was the leader. Buster...never liked him. Angel has the same problem. She's trying to get away from him, but she's afraid that being a part of this family would put us in danger."

"Oh my...that sounds awful."

"It is...I'll be back. I'm going to go back and see if she's still there."

"Okay, be careful."

I nuzzle my mate and trace my steps back to the lake. I look around, but there is no sign of Angel. I call out her name, but all I hear is the sound of birds chirping. I sit down where I did earlier and look around for any clues. I pick up her scent as well as another...dog. I look around for any tracks. Thankfully, the ground was wet this morning. There is another set of tracks that look nothing like any of our or Angel's. Where have I seen those tracks before? The tracks continue into the forest. I follow the tracks until I spot a strand of yellow fur. She couldn't have run away. She must have been attacked. By who? Wait, who was she afraid of...oh no. I turn around and sprint back towards the house. Don't let this happen again.

 **Angel POV**

I slowly awake filled with pain. I look around my surroundings for any clues. I seem to be in the back of a truck. Wait, am I going to the pound? No, this truck isn't moving, and it's in the middle of the forest. Someone locked me in this cage?

"Good morning, sunshine. Glad to see you're still alive."

No, please no.

"I missed my girl."

"I am no one's girl. I don't belong to anyone, especially you Buster."

"There's no need to be rude now. You are my girl after all. Soon, you will be able to stay here because that so called family of yours will be gone."

"No! What do you want with us Buster?"

"I want that backstabber to come back and fight me for real this time. After I win, I'll take down that little rat that cares about you so much. That'll be an easy one because he is so weak. I'll finish him off easily. Then, I will run the rest out. Then, you will have no choice but to come with me."

"I'd rather die than go back with you."

"Hmm, we'll see about that."

Be careful Tramp. Knowing Buster, he won't stop until he's won.

 **Tramp POV**

As I reach the house, I find Lady outside on the porch resting in the sun.

"Tramp, what's wrong?"

"Angel...she's gone."

"She ran away?"

"No...she was taken. I know who did. I need to go."

"Wait, is it the same one?"

"I know it is. Knowing him, he won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"What does he want?"

"Me or Angel."

I run inside to alert the masters. Sadly, they can't understand me, but they can follow me. Jim Dear notices that there is something wrong and agrees to follow me. I sprint all the way back to the spot where she disappeared. I continue on to where I found the fur. Jim Dear notices the fur and runs back. Buster went too far this time, now it's time for him to pay for messing with this family. I move deeper into the forest until I pause from the sound of muttering. I quietly move behind a thick bush and look to where I heard the voices. I peek around and see an abandoned dog pound truck. Inside the back, I see Angel talking into the distance.

"Trying to be sneaky Tramp?"

Next thing I know, I am being flung in the air and thrown into a tree. I open my eyes to see Buster charging directly at me. I quickly dodge the attack and regain my position.

"What are you doing Buster?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm getting my payback."

 **Scamp POV**

I wake up from my twentieth nap of the day to hear silence throughout the entire house. Usually there is some sort of argument between the sisters, but nothing. I slowly lift myself up and carefully walk downstairs. I find mother sitting on the floor sad and scared next to my sisters. There is no sign of my dad or Angel. All heads turn at me when I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"What's going on down here?"

"You're alive!," Danielle screams.

"Of course he's alive. Did you really think he was dead?," Collette responds.

"It's good to have you back Scamp, "Annette says.

"Girls, give him some space. He's still injured," Lady commands.

"Yes mother," the three respond in unison.

"How are you feeling this morning Scamp," my mother asks.

"I feel a lot better. I need to move around some. I'm getting really bored up there. By the way, have you seen Angel?"

"You mean your girlfriend?," Collette asks sarcastically.

"OOOooo," the other two sisters respond.

"Very funny, yes, where is she?"

Everyone sits there in silence looking at each other. Mother walks up to me and responds, "Angel went for a walk this morning."

"Okay, where is Dad?"

"He went out as well. He went with Angel."

We all turn our attention to Jim Dear, who just ran into the house and into the kitchen. I've never seen him this upset. I hear mumbling in the kitchen from Jim Dear and Darling's conversation. I watch Jim Dear run upstairs and come back down with a shotgun! He doesn't say another word as he runs back outside. I look over to my mother who has a very worried look on her face.

"Mother, what's going on?"

"I can't say, dear."

"Mom, if this concerns Angel, then I must know."

"It's too dangerous."

"Tell me what happened?"

She takes a long sigh and fights back tears.

"Angel was kidnapped and your father is searching for her. Jim Dear is going with him just in case something happens."

"Who kidnapped her?"

She remains silent for a moment.

"Buster."

I feel my heart sink as she said that haunting name. I need to go.

"Scamp, they will be back shortly."

"No, I need to go. I need to find her."

"Scamp, no! You're still hurt."

"I don't care if I'm hurt. All I care about is my family."

I avoid any other statements from my mother and I run out the door. I refuse to look back because I know I am making a risky decision. I pick up my dad's scent and I follow it into the forest. I can feel the stitches stretching as I run. I can feel the extreme pain from my wounds, but I have to fight it. I'm coming for you, Angel.

 **Tramp POV**

"What do you want from us Buster?"

"Let's see...I want you and your disgusting family gone, and I will take Angel."

"Angel is a part of this disgusting family. Sorry, but you can't take her."

"Listen Tramp, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Taking the hard way is always fun. After all, I took that way in the first place, and look where you've ended up."

The anger boiling inside of him is about to explode. I wait for him to pounce so I can end this madness.

"Last chance, take the easy way, and I won't hurt you or your family."

"You've already hurt my family, so you have decided to take the hard way. You chose this path do go down, now it's your turn to pay."

He began to charge at me. I continuously avoid his attacks until I am tripped up on the root of a tree. I have no time to get up when he jumps on top of me. He digs his sharp teeth into the side of my neck and throws me around. The impact forced me to slam he head into the tree. I use all of my strength to fight back, but I am getting viciously clawed at. All of the sudden, the clawing stops and I hear Buster let out a loud scream. I hear another dog fighting Buster. It turns out that it is...Scamp!? I quickly get back on my feet and surprise attack him to avoid Scamp getting injured or killed. He turns around and claws me in the face, which sends me back to the ground. Buster lets out another scream as he gets attacked from behind. Scamp quickly runs under the truck to remain hidden. I slowly fight myself back up onto my feet and prepare for another attack. Buster turns around and knocks me hard onto the ground. I feel weak and I can't get up. He prepares his final blow...this is it.

 **Scamp POV**

I remain hidden to avoid getting hit. My dad is weak and can't move. I need to make a move. This is the time. I run out from under the truck and bolt towards Buster. He prepares his ending hit as I near him.

"NO!"

I scream as I bite his ear as hard as possible. I scratch him up as much as possible before I am clawed and thrown into the back gate of the vehicle. I turn around to see him move back towards my father. I do the exact same thing again. This time, he is filled with rage. He throws be to the ground and begins mauling me. I screech in pain as I fear my end is near. He stops and runs back to my father and begins attacking him. I get up to stop him again when…

 _BANG!_

 **Lady POV**

I pace around the living room fearing the loss of three family members. I lost it when I saw Jim Dear grab the gun and run out. Please be okay…

 _BANG!_

My body shutters at the loud sound as it echoes throughout the entire neighborhood. Please…

 **Angel POV**

I can't stand watching this anymore. I am trapped inside this cage and I can't do anything do get out. I can see both Tramp and Scamp getting brutally attacked by Buster. Just when I think we've lost, I see one of the masters run out carrying a shotgun. He aims it towards the large, brown dog and fires.

 _BANG!_

 **Tramp POV**

I am thankful that Scamp came to help, or I would've been dead already. Now, it looks like both of us are going to die. My vision starts to fade as I see the blurry color of Buster standing above me, preparing his attack.

 _BANG!_

I jolt at the extremely loud sound that echoes through the forest. Then, I see Buster fall to the ground.

 **Jim Dear POV**

I can't believe this is happening. I had to sprint to the store because I didn't have any bullets. I ran as fast as me legs could carry me back to the site where Tramp brought me earlier. I hear a bunch or barking and growling coming from deep in the forest. I run in to find Tramp and Scamp on the ground in pain and Angel in a cage. I quickly load the gun and aim it at the large brown dog that was attacking them. It's time to end this. Nobody messes with my family.

 _BANG!_

 **Hello everyone! I had a really fun time making this chapter. My mind kept racing on what would happen and what would make it more dramatic. It looks like the end for Buster. Will Tramp and Scamp live to return to their normal** **lives? Keep reading to find out what happens! If you haven't already, please leave some feedback on this story. I am excited to hear what you think of this story! I plan on having the next chapter out either tomorrow or Wednesday. Hope you are enjoying this story! - Disneylover01**


	7. Chapter 6 - Emotional Rollercoaster

**Chapter 6: Emotional Rollercoaster**

It is quiet. There was no more barking. There was no more growling. There was no more birds chirping. There was no sound of the leaves blowing in the wind. It is just...silent. I feel as if we all froze in time. There is no more sound left from the shotgun. There is nothing at all. I watch as Jim Dear drops the gun and runs over to open the cage. I don't run to him. I run over to Scamp. I call out his name, but there is no response from him. Please, don't let him leave like this. He's done so much for me, to protect me. I don't want to leave him. I look over at Jim Dear who is observing Tramp's wounds carefully. I can tell that Tramp is still alive because of his weak movements. Scamp, however, is not moving at all. I can't hold back my emotions anymore. I start crying. I feel like the only good thing in my life has been ripped away from me. I feel empty. Jim Dear notices my whines and my emotions and gently hugs me. I can tell that he is upset as well. The dogs that he greatly cares about is seriously injured. He puts me down and runs out of the forest. I'm pretty sure that he is running back to get help. I slowly walk up to Tramp, who is slowly trying to regain his consciousness.

"Angel?," he says weakly.

"Yes?"

"Are you...okay?"

"I think I should be the one asking you that. Why did you do that for me?"

"You're a part of the family, Angel. I have to do whatever it takes to protect the ones I care about."

"Than-"

I am interrupted when I hear movement from around the van. I look around to see Scamp moving. I quickly run over to his side to comfort him.

"Scamp! You're alive! I was so worr-"

"...so worried?," Scamp replies weakly.

"Yes. Why did you do that Scamp? Why did you risk your life...for me?"

"I fight for the ones I love. I love you Angel, and I won't let anything tear us apart. Even if that means fighting someone who is five times bigger than me."

"Oh Scamp. I love you."

I carefully nuzzle myself against him and cry. He has changed my life. All of this wouldn't happen if he didn't decide to join the Junkyard Dogs. I'm so happy that I met him. My thoughts fade away as Jim Dear races back with a few other people with medical bags. They pick up the two Tramps and lay them down on a cart and roll them out. I follow them because I don't want to leave Scamp's side. I jump inside the back of a large vehicle where the two injured dogs are and other workers. I sit in a seat beside the bed as I watch the humans cover the multiple scratches and wounds to stop the bleeding. As we reach the hospital I am put in a separate room from the other two where I get checked for any serious injuries. I get released fairly quick and placed in the waiting room where Jim Dear, Darling, Junior, Lady, and the three daughters sit in worry. I run up, happy to see them again.

"Angel, are you okay?," Lady asks.

"I'm fine, nothing but a little pain in the side."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Do you know anything about the boys?"

"I haven't heard anything yet. I had a chance to speak to both of them before we were separated."

"I hope they're okay."

"Me too, Angel. Me too…"

 **Scamp POV**

Dang, this hurts really bad! I feel so weak. I can't move. I can feel the entire weight of my body against the table. I have to fight it. I'm not giving up. I need to be with Angel. I try to move...but I can't. I can feel the life draining from my body. A light starts to appear. I can feel myself get lighter as I move closer and closer. I try to stop myself, but I just can't. NO! I don't want to go! There is nothing I can do…

 **Doctor POV**

Hurry, he's losing too much blood. We need to stop it before he bleeds out. His heart rate is dropping. Quick, get me an AED, stat! Come on, come on, don't leave us. We got you.

 **Scamp POV**

I can't give up. I'm fighting as hard as I can, but I'm still going up. It's over. I give relieve all the tension and let myself go. As the light gets brighter, I feel like I can fly. The blinding light consumes me. I am gone…

 **Doctor POV**

We're losing him! Get the AED ready. NOW!

 _SHOCK!_

Nothing, do it again!

 _SHOCK!_

Come on, COME ON!

 _SHOCK!_

Please…

 _SHOCK!_

There's nothing left we can do…

 **Angel POV**

I sit uncomfortably, awaiting for a response from the doctors. I see a doctor come running towards us.

"Jim, I'm sorry, the little one is gone…"

No…

Another doctor walks in and comes towards us.

"We...couldn't get the big one either…"

No, please no. Don't let this happen to me, to us. I look around at the rest of the group, who is in tears at this point, as well as me. I turn back and run into the room the doctors came out of. I maneuver my way around the other doctors to avoid getting caught. I run into the room where Scamp lay, lifeless. I jump up on the table and cuddle next to his lifeless body. Scamp, please wake up. Your family needs you...I need you. Don't leave me. He remains still as I continue calling to him. He's really gone...I cuddle with him tighter as I let my emotions take over.

 **Scamp POV**

The light begins to fade away revealing a new place that I have never seen before. I look around my surroundings for any sign of anyone else.

"Angel!"

No response…

"Angel! Where are you?"

Nothing.

"Scamp?," I hear another voice calling for me.

I turn around, hoping to come face to face with Angel, but no.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Looks like I have the same problem as you have, Whirlwind."

"Where are we?"

"Son, I think we're dead."

No.

The two of us walk around, taking in our surroundings. It's like a completely different world. This seems...peaceful. No chaos, no fighting, just...peaceful. We walk by many other dogs, who seem like they have been here for a long time. Some are old dogs and others are very young. The two of us sit down to gather our thoughts. We are gone. We may never see our loved ones again. I continue looking around until I see something that catches my eye. I see a few pups playing around, but they look exactly like Angel and I.

"Dad, look over there. Is it me, or do they look like Angel and I?"

"I can see that. Maybe those will be your pups."

"That's not possible. Like you said, we are dead."

The pups notice us and come running up to us.

"Dad! Grandpa!," the pups scream.

I am really confused. These can't possible be my pups. I haven't even asked if Angel would like to be my mate. We are still young.

"Hello pups...who are you?," I ask.

"You don't remember us, Dad?,"asks a pup that looks like me, but with fur like Angels.

"Uhh, I don't think so. Can you remind me?"

"Sure. I am Whirlwind."

"I am Jeanette," says a grey pup that has Angel's ears and my fur color.

"And I'm Adrian," says a pup that looks just like Angel, but with my color ears.

"It's nice to see you."

"It will be nice to see you again," Whirlwind says.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not our time yet. You have to get back down there. You too Grandpa."

My dad and I exchange confused looks at each other and look back at the pups. Wait...where did they go? They were just here?

"Well," Tramp says, "looks like the journey isn't over for us yet. It looks like for you, it's just getting started."

I smile at my dad in response and we both feel ourselves slipping away from the world around us. The bright light fades away as I feel myself getting heavier and heavier. I can feel my body and I can feel everything around me. I slowly open my eyes back in the real world.

 **Angel POV**

After crying for a long time, I feel empty. I feel like a big piece of me had been torn out. I feel like crying more, but I just can't. I hear people walking towards me. I don't want to leave Scamp's side. I love him. I'm not ready to leave him. Suddenly, the heart monitor starts beeping. That means he's alive! The doctors rush in and remove me from the table. I stay in the room, but away from the table so the doctors can figure out what is happening. This is a miracle.

 **Jim Dear POV**

I sit in the waiting room comforting everyone as they continue to mourn over the loss of the two dogs. I hear doctors rush back into the rooms where the dogs rest. I ask a doctor what is happening.

"Jim, both dogs are alive! We don't know how this is possible, but they're alive. Both of their heart rates came back at the exact same time. Once again, I don't know how this is possible. I'd call this a miracle."

I look around at everyone else, who look at each other in relief and happiness. They are back. I knew they were fighters.

 **Scamp POV**

I open my eyes to see a bunch of doctors swarmed around me. I don't know what is happening, but I'm just glad to be alive. I look around and spot Angel in the distance. The two of us make eye contact and let out heartwarming smiles. I could not be happier.

 **Tramp POV**

I slowly open my eyes to see many doctors around me. I don't know what is happening or what has happened while I was gone. I'm just glad to be alive again. I look around the doctors to find Lady looking at me with pure happiness. I'm so glad to be back.

 **Lady POV**

Once I heard that they were alive, I ran into the room where my mate rests. I watch him move again and we make eye contact. I couldn't help but let out a big smile. I don't know what I would do without him. This is absolutely a miracle.

 **Angel POV**

After a while, the doctors started to walk out, leaving just me and Scamp. I leap onto the table and lay down right next to him. All we do is stare into each other's eyes. No words can express our emotions towards each other. I lean in and kiss him. I feel the passion. I feel happy.

"Don't you dare leave me again, Scamp."

"I don't plan on it...unless you leave me."

"Come here, Tenderfoot."

We share another long and sweet kiss before we stare into each other's eyes again.

"Angel, I saw something amazing when I was gone…"

"What did you see?"

"Angel...I saw...our pups?"

"Our what?"

"I saw our pups Angel. They look exactly like us. My dad and I got to talk to them."

I am in complete shock. Did he really say that he saw what our pups look like? We aren't even mates yet, let alone even talked about having pups. That is something that I would love to have someday. I would love to spend the rest of my life with Scamp and raise our own pups.

"Your dad saw them too?"

"Yeah. We both died at the same time."

Those tragic moments still haunt my memories, but I shake them away.

"What are their names?"

"Whirlwind, Jeanette, and Adrian."

"That sounds amazing, Scamp."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Tenderfoot. You have no idea how hard it has been for the past few minutes."

"Angel, I realise that my happiness is centered around you. Whenever I am around you, I feel like I am the luckiest dog in the world. I am so glad that I met you. I feel empty when you are not by my side. Like I said before, I would do anything to keep you safe because you are the one I love."

"Scamp, I love you too."

"There is something I want to ask you?"

"What is it?"

"Well, after going through all of this, I feel like now is the right time to ask you?"

"Come on Tenderfoot, what is it?"

"Will you be by my side forever? Will you be my mate?"

"Of course I will you crazy dog."

I kiss him once again and cuddle next to him as we both drift off to sleep.

 **Lady POV**

After taking care of Tramp for a while, the doctors walk out. I run up to his side and carefully nuzzle him.

"Why hello darling," Tramp says.

"Tramp, don't you ever do that again."

"Never."

We sit in silence as we enjoy each other's embrace.

"Pidge, I saw something amazing, so did Whirlwind."

"What did you see?"

"We saw Scamp and Angel's pups."

"Really! How many?"

"Three...Whirlwind, Jeanette, and Adrian."

"That sounds wonderful. I wonder if Angel knows yet. I know Scamp was talking with Angel when I ran by."

"Let them have their moment. They are in love."

"So are we."

"And so are we."

We share a brief kiss as we drift off to sleep.

 **Angel POV**

I woke up and found myself in my own bed. The masters must have grabbed us and took us home. I feel lonely without Scamp. I am so happy that he wants to spend the rest of his life with me. Sadly, I have to wait until morning before I can see him again. I look up to the ceiling, thinking about what it must have been like for the two of them when they were up there. Thank you for bringing them back. Thank you for bringing Scamp back to me. Thank you. I fall asleep thinking about the amazing future that is in store for Scamp and I.

 **Greetings! This chapter really took some time to make because it was hard to portray every character's emotions throughout the chapter. This chapter made me, the writer, start to cry. I hope you are really into this story as much as I am. There is still more coming. I don't know how much, but I know that there will be more. I recommend leaving a review and share your thoughts about this story. I have received many amazing comments and I am happy that you are enjoying it. I will be back really soon with another chapter. Until then, enjoy this happy temporary ending. - Disneylover01**


	8. Chapter 7 - Endless Love

**Chapter 7: Endless Love**

It has been a rough couple of weeks for me. Scamp is still in the hospital recovering from his injuries. Tramp came back home a few days ago because he didn't have any pre-existing injuries before things became a living nightmare. From what I've heard, Scamp is supposed to be released any day now. The entire family is ready to give him a warm welcome home, as am I. Jim Dear would take me to the hospital every day to allow me to see my mate. Sadly, we didn't get to spend much time together because Jim Dear had other plans. I can't wait for him to come home. I really miss having him sleep by my side every night and having him there when I wake up. All of this feels like a dream to me. I keep thinking back to that wonderful first date we had, and I still remember our song. I am really lucky to have Scamp by my side. No words can describe my emotions towards him. My thoughts fade away as I slowly open my eyes. Feeling excited, I rush downstairs to greet everyone.

"Good morning everyone!"

All of the girls look at me with excitement.

"Someone seems happy this morning," Lady replies.

"I am happy. I can't wait for Scamp to come home."

"Trust me, we are all anxious for him to come home," Tramp enters.

"Do you know if today is the day?"

Tramp replies, "Well, from what I've heard from the masters, it should be today. Jim Dear has to go back for another check-up for Scamp. Hopefully, he will be home this afternoon."

"Yay," the sisters yell in excitement.

"Angel," Lady calls, "we want to throw a welcome home party for him. Since you two are close, I figure that you know what kind of things he likes."

"I think that I have an idea. I have to go out for a minute to see if it's something that can be done."

"Okay Angel, be careful."

"I will, thank you. I'll be back in a little while and I'll tell you my idea."

I turn and make by way out the back door and through the fence. Everything will be fine, the masters know that we like to go in and out as we please. The rest of the family will alert them if something is wrong. Anyways, I have the perfect idea for a party. I want to give him something that he will remember for the rest of his life. I run down to the park where Scamp and I had our first date. I remember those wonderful moments that night as we strolled through the beautiful path. Lady told me that she and Tramp made marks in wet concrete that showed their love for each other. I remember running past it when we were chasing the fireflies. The girls and I took a trip to the park with Darling and Junior for a walk. I saw that they were adding another sidewalk that runs perpendicular to the other path. If they lay the concrete down today, I could bring Scamp here so we can leave our mark jus like Lady and Tramp did. That would make everyone happy. As I arrive at the park, I see people in bright orange and yellow placing concrete where the new path will be. Today is the day. This evening, when they are done, I will lead Scamp here and we'll make our mark right next to his parents. Now, hopefully it's certain that he will come home today. I formulate my plan and make my way back home.

As I arrive back, I see Tramp sitting out on the front porch.

"Hey Tramp, everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, everything is fine Angel. I was just getting some fresh air. It absolutely sucked staying indoors for a week with no chance to go outside."

"I bet Scamp is screaming right now to go outside. I know how active he wants to be. This is probably torture to him, besides taking a bath."

The two of us share a laugh.

"Do you know if Scamp is coming home yet?"

"From what I've heard, Angel, Scamp will be home by this evening. I overheard Jim Dear talking with a doctor about his condition. He seemed really excited and happy."

"Great! I have something great planned for him when he comes home."

"What is it?"

"When we went on our first date, we ran by your marks in the cement. They are making another path next to it. I ran to see if they are putting down the cement today and they are. I really need him to come home today because I want us to make a mark like you and Lady did."

"I love that idea Angel. I'm sure that he will love it too. The girls and I are helping the masters set up a bunch of party stuff for later. Do you want to help?"

"Sure."

I head inside with Tramp and we get to work. As we are working, I inform everyone of the present I want to give Scamp for when he comes home. They all love the idea and can't wait to see it the next time they go to a park. As the day flies by, we watch Jim Dear leave to go to the hospital. Everything is going as planned. I can't wait to see the look on his face.

 **Scamp POV**

Finally, I am healed enough to go home. I can't wait to taste that fresh air again. I feel like I am in a prison where I can't go outside. Thankfully, Angel was here over the past few weeks to keep me company for a while. I don't know what I'd do without her. She means the world to me. These injuries are torture, but I would go through it again if it means saving the one I love. I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with her. She is the one. I can't wait to go home and be with my family, and her. Jim Dear is talking with the doctor about stuff that I can't do. Great. I don't like limitations. I am a very active dog. I hate sitting around all day doing nothing. I want to roam. I want to feel free, but still be with my family. Angel would kill me if she found out if I'm doing something that I should be doing because of my injuries. She has really changed my life. Stuff that I couldn't stand are going away because she is always there and encouraging me. For example, bath time isn't that bad because Angel always says that she won't sleep next to me unless I get a bath. Now, I actually find it satisfying because I am getting my fur all cleaned. I behave better because I want to act appropriate for Angel and not look like some puppy. She is obviously more mature than me, but she is teaching me how to become a better dog. Can I go home already? I want to see her. I start whining at Jim Dear to try to get a response on when we could leave. He turns to me and carefully strokes me. He says that we are almost ready to go. All of this waiting sucks, but I have to be patient, for Angel.

I feel like I have been hearing the doctor and Jim Dear talk for hours now. Finally, Jim Dear picks me up and we head out the room and towards the door. The daylight blinds my eyes as I head outside for the first time since the incident. The cool breeze blows my fur in all directions. The sun warms my body up. It feels good to be out. Now, it's time to go home. I wonder what they have been up to while I've been gone.

 **Angel POV**

After a while, Jim Dear comes back home carrying Scamp. All of us sit in front of the door, ready to welcome him home. As the door opens, we all bark in excitement. Scamp is finally home. Jim Dear walks in and sets him down on the floor. We immediately crowd him and welcome him home.

"Alright, everyone back up," Tramp commanded, "I know you're all happy to see him, but he's still injured."

Everyone backs up as Lady and Tramp walk up and nuzzle him. It has been some time since they got to see their son. They back off and the sisters run up to him and ask him tons of questions. Scamp looks towards me, his facial expression begging me to get him out of there. I wave him on and he answers the girls' questions. I don't know how you could talk for so long. Those girls were talking to him for a long time. After they left I walk up to Scamp.

"Well you weren't much help," Scamp said sarcastically.

"It's cute. I never see you interact with your sisters."

"And now you know why."

"Welcome home, Tenderfoot."

"Thanks Angel. You have no idea how hard it's been living in a room without going outside for weeks. That place felt like a prison."

"Now you can sleep in an actual bed and can go outside whenever you want."

I nuzzle him as he looks around the house, observing all of the party stuff.

"What's all of this, Angel."

"Everyone wanted to throw a party to welcome you home."

"Is there cake?"

"You better believe it, and there is a present for you later."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

We spend the evening enjoying Scamp's presence. Everyone had a chance to party for a little while before it was time for Junior to go to bed, After that, we had to clean everything up. As the sun began to set, I get confirmation from Lady and Tramp to give him his present. I walk up to him to find him cleaning up like everyone else.

"Wow Scamp. You're actually cleaning up for once."

"Don't get used to it Angel."

"Hey, are you ready for your present."

"Of course I'm ready."

I place a blindfold around him so he won't know where we are going. I slowly lead him to the park for the big surprise. I stop him right in front of the spot where I want to make the markings. I draw a heart, label my initials and make my paw print in the wet cement.

"Scamp, give me your paw."

"Why? What are you doing?"

"You'll find out in a minute. For now, hand me your paw."

"I don't know if I want to do this."

"Scamp, trust me."

He sits in silence for a moment and he lifts up his paw. I gently place his paw in the cement. He doesn't react to the feeling of the cement on his paw. I lift it out and label his initials.

"Okay Scamp, you can take off the blindfold...with your other paw."

He removes the blindfold and looks down to where his paw had touched. He looks at the markings in shock as he remains speechless towards the present.

"I saw that they were making another path here, so I thought that we could add our mark to the cement like your parents did. Their marks are right here. I wanted to do it right next to your parents because this is where it all began. Do you like it?"

Scamp remains silent, still observing the markings in the cement.

"Scamp?"

"This is the best present ever."

He looks up towards me with a heartwarming smile.

"Come on Scamp, let's get the cement off before it stays on our paws."

The two of us run over to the lake, the one we fell in after nearly getting struck by a train. We clean our paws off and make our way back to the path. We spend a moment and look at the one that his parents made. It looks really similar to the one we just made. I'm glad that we made one. He doesn't say a word. He walks up to me and gives me a passionate kiss; one that I haven't felt since the day he nearly died. We break away and nuzzle each other as we sit in silence at our mark in the park watching the sunset.

Once the sun vanished, we made our way back home. We were greeted by Lady and Tramp and they asked how it felt to make our mark like they did. I could not be happier. The two of us head upstairs and into our bed, where we cuddle with each other until we fall asleep. I love him. I can't wait for the day that we have pups. I wonder when that will be. I feel the warmth of his body by my side as I sleep. Sometimes I feel him jolt around, which makes me wake up to check on him. I give him a kiss on the forehead and cuddle with him tighter as he calms down. All of the bad things are over now. He is by my side and that's all that matters right now. Just me and you.

 **Hello everyone! This chapter really stood out to me because most of it is from Angel's point of view. This story isn't over yet. There still be a couple more chapters up as things start to get crazy for Scamp and Angel. Thank you for all of the wonderful feedback. I am happy that everyone is really getting into he story like I am. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I appreciate all of the wonderful comments made as I continue to make progress on this story. Here is another temporary happy ending for you. I will be back really soon with another chapter! - Disneylover01**


	9. Chapter 8 - Together Forever

**Chapter 8: Together Forever**

 _3 YEARS LATER_

The day has finally arrived. After suffering through this for months now, it's finally time. I am really happy that this is happening, and I'm sure Scamp is too. Ever since that disaster that took place 3 years ago, we promised each other that we would never leave. He asked me to become his mate, and of course I said yes. I couldn't imagine the rest of my life without him. I remember him telling me about our future pups. That thought remained in my brain for a long time. We were young at the time Scamp asked me to be his mate. We waited another few years before the two of us began talking about having pups. We were afraid that we wouldn't be able to keep them because there are already lots of dogs in this house. The thought about having pups with him made me happy. I remember when I was on the street, searching garbage cans for food. Now, I'm with my mate in a nice house where everyone loves each other. We talked with Scamp's parents about having pups. The two of them were happy to hear that we want to take that path. They support us, as well as the three sisters. We are all a lot older than before. Scamp and I both agreed that this is what we want. We are about to have pups.

Let me take you back on the night that we both made that decision. It was our 3 year anniversary since becoming mates, so the two of us went out on a date. What better way to celebrate an anniversary than going back to the place where it all began. The two of us took a stroll through the park, which looks a lot different that it was years ago. We stop at our mark in the cement, which is now permanent. I still remember that day we first made those marks. That was one of the happiest days of my life. We made our way down to Tony's, where we were served spaghetti and meatballs. We did eat it more adult-like. However, we did manage to get a hold of the same one and ended up kissing. Later that night, we made that decision to have pups. That was an evening that I will never forget. Looking at the two of us today, we are a lot more mature, especially Scamp. Our lives are about to change forever real soon.

I wake up next to my lover nuzzled into me. I give him a gentle kiss on his forehead as he slowly opens his eyes.

"Good morning, Tenderfoot."

"You're never going to stop calling me that, aren't you?"

"Of course not, I actually like that name."

"And I happen to like your name."

"Why is that? You never even give me a nickname."

"Because Angel, you are a beautiful angel. That's why I never give you a nickname. Your name is already special to me."

"I love you Scamp."

"I love you Angel. I can't wait until we have our pups."

"Me neither. I know that you will be an excellent father. Or you will teach them things that they shouldn't do."

"What...me? I would never."

I carefully stand and make my way into the living room. The two of us had to start sleeping downstairs because I am not able to go up or down stairs. The best part is that we have a very big bed. The masters know that I am pregnant and they want to make me feel as comfortable as possible. They are happy that we are having pups, especially Junior. Junior has grown a lot over the past few years. He likes to spend a lot of time playing with us. I haven't been able to do much because I have a hard time moving around. I can't eat as much food. I feel sick half the time. I can't do the things that I would do on an everyday basis. Thankfully, Scamp has always been by my side. I know how much he loves playing with Junior and the others. I keep telling him that I'm fine and he should go enjoy himself. He refuses to leave my side. He gives up a lot because he is taking care of me through these past many months. I'm thankful that he is with me.

Today is the day that I am due. Scamp and I say our goodbyes to everyone else as Jim Dear takes us to the hospital. I begin thinking about what it will be like with our pups. I'm positive that there will be three, but I'm not fully certain. The doctor never gave us a definite number of pups. I'm going off of what Scamp believes. I trust him. I am brought back into a room that looks comforting and welcoming. There is a nice large bed that is calling my name. The only uncomfortable part is that there are lots of doctors that are in the room. I get comfortable in the bed, and we wait. Jim Dear sits out in the hallway outside the room as Scamp las next to me. I start to feel movement and then a spark of pain. I immediately yelp, which causes Scamp to jump. He runs out and alerts the doctors. As the doctors arrive, more pain runs throughout my body. Scamp runs beside me, but out of the doctors' way, and comforts me. That extreme pain felt like an eternity. I feel as if time slowed down. I could not stand this. I am happy that Scamp is comforting me the best he can. Finally, the pain stops. I feel like I can breathe again.

"You did great, Angel," Scamp says quietly while kissing my forehead.

Jim Dear walks into the room and comforts me as well. The doctors call him over to look at the puppies. He then returns and lowers to my height on the bed.

"Congratulations Angel, three pups. What do you want to name them?"

He holds one of the pups next to me. It's a boy. This one is Scamp's breed, but with my color fur. Scamp already knows what to name this one. He points to the paper filled with dog names at one that means so much to him.

 _Whirlwind_

Jim Dear nods and tells the doctors. He then brings over a second pup. It's a girl. This one is Scamp's breed and has his color fur, but this one has one ear that is flappy like mine. Also, one of the eyes has a golden color fur around it. I look over at Scamp, who picks out the second name.

 _Jeanette_

He then brings over a third pup. It's a boy. This one is my breed with my color fur, but has grey ears. Scamp smiles at me and points at the third name from the list.

 _Adrian_

The doctor brings all three of the pups to us, and we sit there in silence as we observe them. I look up at Scamp, who looks back at me with a heartwarming smile. These are our pups. I nuzzle my mate as we both drift off into a deep sleep.

I wake up a few hours later to a knock at my door. Jim Dear, who has been sleeping in a chair beside my bed awakes. I look down at my pups, who are sleeping by my side. The doctor walks in with the rest of the family. Darling walks in and melts at the wonderful scene. Jim Dear walks out of the room with Junior to keep the pups asleep. Darling gently strokes my head and tells me how happy she is for the two of us. Lady and Tramp walk up to the bed and stare in amazement at the pups.

"How are you feeling Angel?," Lady asks.

"I'm feeling a lot better. This is amazing," I respond in a whisper.

"What did you name them?," Tramp asks.

"Adrian, Jeanette, and Whirlwind."

Tramp stares at me in shock. He then looks up at Scamp, who is grinning down at him. Both of them knew what Angel said. Tramp gives a huge smile as he realizes the familiarity of the names. Lady then brings in the three sisters, who 'awwww' quietly at the newborns. I smile at them and tell them their names. After a while, the room clears out again, leaving just Scamp and I. I look up to him and smile. This is our family.

"Thank you Scamp."

"For what?"

"For changing my life."

"I should be the one thanking you. You're the one that changed my life."

"If you hadn't run away in the first place, this would have never happened."

"I'm glad I ran away because I got the chance to meet the most beautiful girl ever."

"And I got to meet the most caring dog ever."

Things couldn't be better for the two of us. Now, we get to watch our own pups grow into wonderful dogs. Nothing can show our love for each other. Our love is something that could not be broken. If he never ran away, I wouldn't be having pups now. I would not be in a home. I would possibly be in a pound or living on my own. He just managed to run into my life and change it. Look at us today. We love each other very much and we have our own pups. All of this feels like a dream or a fairy tale, but it's not. This is real. I met my lover and my mate. We've been through everything together. He's stayed by my side, even through the hardest times. He protects me and would do anything to keep me safe. I know that he would do that with our pups. I look at him and I think, 'how did I get this lucky to meet someone like him'. This dream could've been cut short if Jim Dear said no to bringing me into the family. They brought me in and treated me like I am a part of the family. At first, I thought that it wasn't going to last long because there were too many dogs in the house. No, the masters loved me and took care of me. I love this family and I am extremely thankful for this chance. Who knew that one dog could change my entire life. Put me first before him. Take care of me. Risk everything to keep me safe. All of those wonderful moments flood through my brain every time I look at Scamp. It took some convincing, but he managed to become one of the most caring dogs ever. Is this a dream? I look up at Scamp, who smiles back at me. No, no it's not a dream. I kiss him passionately and look back down at the newborns. It's better than a dream.

 **PLEASE** **READ! LAST CHAPTER!**

 **Hello everyone, this is it! This is the final chapter of the story. I felt so happy when I was creating this chapter. I wanted to include a lot of past memories throughout the section because it has been years since those first interactions. I want to thank everyone who has supported me since I first started this story around a year ago. I know my schedule has been terrible with school and everything. I decided to come back and finish this story because there is so much more I want to include. I want to thank everyone for the excellent comments on this story. It has been a long time since I was writing stories, so it's great to hear that I am still good at it. I hate to end this story because it is something that I have really enjoyed doing these past couple weeks. I have been on spring break for school, so I've had tons of time to do this. This is my last story! I hate to say it, but I won't have any more free time to write these anymore. I will be going to college this fall and it will really take up a lot of time. This was my first time writing a LATT story. I'm so happy that it became a big success. My account will still be active, so if you would like to give any comments, you can PM me anytime. Again, thank you so much for reading this. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. If you would like to know more about me, feel free to PM me and I'll get back with you as quick as I can. You guys are amazing and I will miss you greatly. For the last time, thank you. - Disneylover01**

 **P.S. sorry about the long message...I wanted to express my feelings towards this**

 **P.P.S. why am I crying?**


End file.
